Marry Me!
by afrah11
Summary: After Tony overhears a conversation between Ziva and Abby, he is convinced that he can’t let his partner make such a mistake. But, did he hear her right or is it something his jealous mind lead him to believe? Spoilers for all season 7. TIVA/fluff


_A/N: It's been a very long time since I do not write a NCIS story, so I hope this one is not that bad._

_I would like to dedicate this mini-story to 'WishYouWereHere15' for encouraging me to write some TIVA._

_Special thanks to 'Musiclover14', for the read through and for helping me to understand a bit better the last two seasons. She totally rocks! _

_Disclaimer: I own nothing from this show or its characters._

_

* * *

_

**Marry Me!**

Tony DiNozzo couldn't believe what he had just heard. It was just impossible; an aberration that made him feel as if his ears were about to bleed. It was borderline sinful- if someone was ever to ask him.

He did not even bother to take the elevator. He needed to think and process the information running through his mind; so instead, he did unthinkable and took the stairs.

With each step he took, his headache,practically non existent before coming down to Abby's lab, throbbed painfully. And just in that moment he was almost sure that he finally knew how McGee's brain worked with all that information, words, and numbers circulating inside his brain, the only difference was that, inside Anthony DiNozzo's brain were only four words spinning around a thousand miles per hour, threatening to drive him nuts: failure, back-up plan, and _McCadden_.

If he was to be honest with himself, the first three words were not bad, in fact, he liked them. Especially the back-up plan one, God knew that it's one of his favourites. But once the McCadden one- as in Detective Philip McCadden- was thrown into the mix, the meaning of the other two became an imminent threat, or at least, they did for him.

* * *

When he finally reached the bullpen, he still felt a little numb due to the thinking process that his mind had been involved in, but he was also determined. He felt as if he was a man on a mission and nobody was going to prevent him from achieving his goal, which was: Preventing his co-worker and friend of making the biggest mistake of her life.

Squaring his shoulders,Tony went straight to his desk and sat down; ignoring everyone and everything around him.

"Er...mm...Tony, are you okay" McGee asked the furrowing of his brow showed his confusion. Something was up; Tony hardly if ever took the stairs and when he did, he _always_ complained about it. Add in that Tony was sitting quietly at the desk, staring at a blank computer screen...yeah, something was going on.

"Not now Probie" Tony bit out, without bothering to turn his head to face him.

"But..."

Lifting his index finger, Tony cut McGee off.

"No buts McGenious, I'm busy,-_very_ busy at the moment"

McGee was taken aback by his co-worker's attitude, and in any other moment he would've ignored him. However, he needed an answer from Tony, since that was the reason why he went to Abby's in the first place.

After taking a long deep breath, he tried again.

"What did Abby tell you?"

"What?" Tony was in his own world at the time and not paying attention to Tim.

McGee rolled his eyes at his response. "What is going on Tony?" his tone becoming a little impatient.

"Not now Tim. There are more important things that I need to think about." Doing an about face, Tony booted his computer. "You may go and ask Abby yourself. This way you find out, 'work the case' and solve the mystery. How about that McGenious?" An irritated smile plastered on his face.

"Huh? I cannot believe what you're saying Tony, I am sure Gibbs..."

But Tony never let him finish, instead, he stood up and took two steps forward so he was now facing McGee.

"Enough! Should I have to remind you that Gibbs is not even at the office right now and that there is no case we're working on at the moment.

"Um.. There's no need for that Tony"

"Then we're on the same page Probie. Trust me; the only important thing we have to do right now is to think. Which is something you're good at." With that, Tony abruptly turned around and returned to his desk.

McGee went back to his desk as well. He had no idea what has gotten into his co-worker. While Tony didn't think they could do something about their pending reports, he couldn't tell Gibbs that they stopped working on them just because Tony felt in a rather weird thinking mood and he told him that it was a waste of time. Launching one last glance at Tony, McGee shook his head and reassumed his position at his desk.

* * *

An hour later Tony couldn't help but glance at his watch for the hundredth time since he came up from Abby's lab. Ziva was still downstairs and he wondered what the two women could be talking about? He hoped that Ziva hadn't done anything crazy yet; he needed to talk to her about his plan. And if he was honest with himself, the plan that he had came up with was wonderful, and totally worthy of Anthony DiNozzo. He leaned on his chair with a Cheshire grin plastered on his face.

"And why are you smiling that way Tony?" Ziva asked him, coming from the elevator to her desk.

Tony snapped his head and looked at her a bit confused, he hadn't seen her coming. "What smile?"

Giving him a perplexed look she added "That 'I love it when a plan falls together' look."

"Comes together," he corrected, rolling his eyes at her.

"Well, it's the one that you give people when you know you have done, or are about to do, something foolish" she added with a shrug.

"It will only be foolish if it doesn't work. And since I don't plan on failing, then I say it's a very smart plan."

Ziva focused her attention to at her computer screen and ignored him completely.

"Though I don't think my plan is half as interesting as what you and Abby were talking about," he mused.

"What are you implying Tony?" Her tone was serious, daring him to spill what he knew about her talk with Abby.

"Nothing Ziva." His common sense told him that it was not the place or the time to have this conversation with her. So he let it go, for now.

* * *

Before the noon break, they had finally managed to complete most of their reports and the mood among them seemed to be much more relaxed than it was after Tony's and Ziva's small argument.

Needing a break Ziva stood up, stretched, and headed to the ladies room. Finally the opportunity Tony had been waiting for-yet, he bided his time before following her.

Just as Ziva was washing up her hands, she saw that the door opened in one smooth move and Tony slipped into the bathroom, making sure to lock the door behind him.

"What are you doing here Tony? In case you have not noticed this is the ladies room"

"I know that Ziva."

"Then what are you doing here?" she asked her look was one of confusion and anger.

"We need to talk"

"In the bathroom?"

"Why not? The acoustics are great," he joked.

"Be serious Tony."

"Well you go into the men's room every time you want to talk to me, so why can't I return the favour every now and then?"

Taking a deep breath she crossed her arms in front of her chest. "What is it you want to talk about?"

"Your plan"

She looked at him with a narrowed eye, confusion written all across her face.

"Or rather your back-up plan. Your choice," he added quickly.

Shaking her head at his words "Sorry Tony, but I am not following"

"I won't beat around the bush Ziva, I know that you're planning on marrying Phil McCadden and I won't let you go through with it." There, he had said it.

"What?" she snapped at him.

"There's no use in denying it, Ziva, I heard you talking with Abby about your back-up plan in case you failed the test to get the nationality, but I really think you're making the worse choice ever"

"Tony..."

He held up a hand. "No, let me finish. The last time I knew something was wrong with you I wasn't direct and look at what happened. I'm not willing to make the same mistake again so..." He took a deep breath. "I've come up with a plan that you might like"

"Tony, you don't understand, there's nothing between Detective McCadden and I-"

"And that's exactly my point, marrying him would be something desperate and that's why I think my proposition is much better"

"Proposition? And what would that be Tony?"

"Marry me"

"What?" That took her by surprise! She was not expecting anything like that!

"You heard me Ziva. Marry me! I'm willing to do it if that would mean you can stay" he said hopefully, and his eyes told her that he was honest.

"Tony, listen to me-"

"Just say yes!" He took a step forward "You cannot deny that I'm better looking than McCadden, plus you said it yourself, you have nothing with him; and on the other hand, you and me, well at least we're friends, partners and..."

"And what?"

"And I think it's a better idea" he replied, throwing her his famous DiNozzo grin. "So, what do you say Ziva about becoming Mrs. DiNozzo?"

"No!"

"What?",Tony couldn't believewhat he was hearing. "Why not? And don't say that you prefer McCadden over me! Or... is there any other prospect? Because I highly doubt any of them could rank above me"

"Oh! I had forgotten about your modesty" she said lifting her arms above her head. "But... it's not that"

"Then what-"

"Shut up Tony and listen to me" she said placing her hand over his mouth. And he had no other choice but to nod.

"I have no idea what you heard and why you think the things that are in your –very- confused mind. First of all, I'm not planning on marrying anyone, at least not yet.

"Understood?" He nodded again. "Secondly, when I mentioned the idea of a back-up plan, I was definitely not thinking about marriage and third, I wonder if you do not know that it is considered rude to be listening in on other people's conversations," she finished, pushing him slightly before taking her hand from his mouth.

"So, you're not marrying McCadden"

"_No!__"_

He gave her a wide smile, "That is a relief you know?"

"What is it Tony? The fact that I'm not marrying McCadden or that you do not have to marry me?" she asked him with a pointed look. "Are you saying that you didn't mean what you've just asked me?" she smiled bitterly "Just when I thought that your offer was kind..."

"Don't get me wrong, Ziva, but I think I'm still too young and..."

"You know what Tony, shut up." Ziva was now disappointed and sad, but she wasn't willing to let him see it.

"Besides, you would've never taken me serious, would you?"

"I do not know Tony. If I am desperate and you really meant what you asked me then..." shaking her head she added "I honestly do not know."

"So, if that was to be the case, and I really wanted to marry you, what would your answer be"

She turned to leave "I do not know Tony.?"

"Oh c'mon Ziva,"

Narrowing her eyes, her hand still placed on the knob, she turned to face him, "So 'hypothetically speaking', you would be willing to lose your precious freedom, yes? Then my answer would be...perhaps!" A mischievous smile played on her lips.

And with that she opened the door and left.

Tony's grin couldn't be wider and he had no idea if it was because of Ziva's answer or because she had nothing to do with McCadden. Either way, he felt happy.

* * *

He was barely out of the ladies room when he felt a palm connecting with the back part of his head.

"Ouch! What the he-!" He spun around, angry and ready to yell at whoever dared to head slap him, but his eyes opened wide in surprise as recognition dawned on him.

"Bo...boss." Tony gave Gibbs a nervous grin "I thought you were away"

"I was" Gibbs answered walking towards the bullpen not bothering to stop, his ever present cup of coffee in hand.

Tony followed him and stood in front of Gibbs desk, still rubbing his hand against his head

"Boss?"

Gibbs turned to look at him and held his gaze, "Yes, DiNozzo!"It wasn't a question.

"Why did you-"

But Gibbs cut him off before he could finish the question. "For listening behind closed doors and assuming things that don't exist"

Tony's mouth opened as if to argue with his boss, but he closed it almost immediately. He knew better than rebutting Gibbs, so he turned and went back to his desk. Casting a glance in Ziva's direction, her eyes met his and he could see the smile reflected in her beautiful brown eyes before she lowered her head and reassumed typing what seemed to be her last pending report.

Yeah!, Tony thought to himself, he could definitely marry Ziva and be a very happy man for the rest of his life.

**The End**


End file.
